Hermanos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué era lo más importante para un hermano mayor? Dojun Kengo a penas lo puede comprender el como se siente al tener una hermana menor como Emma. ¿Qué puede hacer cuando se nota que quiere a Shoichi? Tal vez le podría preguntar a Akira a que le ayude.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Esto es algo pequeño que tenía pensado desde hace unos días. Ahora que Kengo y Emma prácticamente a tratan como hermanos, entonces debieron pasar por una típica situacion de todo hermano mayor con hermana menor. Es por eso que se me ocurrió escribir algo lindo y tierno de esta pareja de hermanos al igual que una leve mención de Shoichi x Emma y Yusaku x Aoi. ¡Parejas favoritas!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Qué era lo importante para un hermano mayor?

Saber que su hermano menor, saber que su familia, se encontrará bien. Fuera de todo peligro, fuera de todo mal en el mundo. Proteger la sonrisa de su rostro, proteger la felicidad del otro. Sentirse tranquilo con el bienestar contrario y así poder calmar sus acelerados corazones, al ver, que su familia, que su hermano menor, se encontraba con bien. Dojun Kengo, no sabía como ser un hermano mayor. Hasta hace apenas, unos años, había descubierto la doble vida de su padre con aquella señora y esa chica, la cual después sabría que su nombre es Emma; que ahora significaba que era su hermana o al menos, su hermanastra, la cual compartía sangre con su padre y con él. Fue en ese momento que se planteó una pequeña duda.

¿Cómo se aprende a ser un buen hermano mayor?

Tal vez, en algún momento, deseó tener un hermanito. No le gustaba estar sólo en casa, viendo como papá y mamá se iban a trabajar, el se quedaba en casa, comiendo sólo y esperando hasta que llegarán, aunque siempre se quedaba dormido. Claro, eso era antes de que su padre los abandonará y viera a su madre que se esforzaba por tener dinero siempre y que no le faltara nada. En ningún momento, llegó a imaginarse, que en algún punto de su vida, iba a tener una hermana menor, Emma. Claro, no era de su agrado que tuviera una hermana de otra madre pero al final en cuenta, y como le había dicho su propia madre, eran familia.

No sabía como poder lidiar con ella, eran totalmente diferentes y estaba seguro que no tenían nada en común. De vez en cuando se topaban con algún trabajo en común y la chica, prácticamente, había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo "Hermano" en todo momento. Había veces que se sentía un poco avergonzado y otras que prefería ignorar aquello. Ver como de vez en cuando lo seguía como querer conocer a su madre y que este conociera a la suya. Incluso que suele visitar casi a diario aquel puesto de perritos calientes sólo porque le llamaba la atención aquel que le decía, un apuesto cocinero.

Y pareciera que este no le molestaba de verla ahí casi a diario y hacer una plática bastante tranquila, con algunas risas y citas que el no tenía conocimiento de ello. Ver aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas salir con la hermana de Akira Zaizen. Ver a esos dos jóvenes pasar el rato en el mismo puesto de perritos calientes como hacer tareas y demás cosas que sólo jóvenes a su edad, podían hacer.

**-¿Cómo puedes permitir que tu hermana salga con ese chico? **-Un día, Kengo le pregunto a Akira.

**-Al principio desconfíe de él pero al ver que realmente se interesaba por Aoi como siempre la protegía y hasta le ayudaba en algunas tareas, me di cuenta que realmente la quería **-Akira soltó una risita al recordar.**\- Se que el chico suele tener algunos problemas y suele aislarse pero es Aoi quien le ayuda a regresar **-Alzó los hombros.**\- Entre ambos se apoyan para poder caminar juntos y sinceramente, los apoyo**

**-Y ¿Estás bien con eso? **-Preguntó dudoso.

**-Si ella es feliz, entonces no tengo porque interferir **-Sonrió.**\- Confío en el y Yusaku lo sabe, no va romper esta confianza que tenemos si te preguntas por Emma y Shoichi, te puedo asegurar que el es un buen hombre **-Posó su mano en Kengo.**\- Trabaja demasiado para poder cuidar a su hermano que sigue internado en un hospital, si cuida demasiado bien a su hermano ¿Qué te hace dudar que le hará algo a Emma?**

**-Es mi hermana** -Dudo en responder.

**-Ambos sabemos que Emma es capaz de responder por si sola, confía en ella **-Suspiró.**\- ¿Ya te llegó el sentimiento sobreprotector de hermanos? Como experto, te puedo decir que te hace falta mucho por aprender**

**-Callate Zaizen**

Después de aquella plática, dejó de ver aquella reunión con Emma y el cocinero con algo malo, a alguien que realmente le parecía bien. De vez en cuando el platicaba con Shoichi, no tenía muchos sueños y ambiciones pero sabía que siempre estaría para su pequeño hermano. Aquel sentimiento de proteger a su familia, era lo mismo que sentía cuando tenía que ver a su madre. Recordar ese sentimiento, provocó que confiara más en él. Dejar a Emma estar con él, sabía que el la cuidaria. Tal vez era ese sentimiento de pérdida el que se instalaba en su cuerpo. No quería perder a la única persona que le quedaba, no quería perder a su hermana cuando a penas la estaba conociendo.

Realmente hubiera deseado conocerla de niños, ser aquel sobreprotector que quería ser en esos momentos. Pero también entendía que Emma era una mujer adulta que de igual manera, a penas conocía. Sabía que en algún momento, ella haría su propia vida y probablemente ya no se verían mucho. Tenerla a su lado mientras aquello sucede, preferia que a si fuera.

**-Shoichi no es malo** -Emma hablaba de él.**\- Me gusta hablar con él y siempre es atento, cuida muy bien su trabajo como a su hermano ¿Qué te hizo dudar de él? **-Notó la mirada avergonzada de su hermano.**\- ¡Ya entiendo!**

**-No lo digas Emma**

**-¡Me estabas protegiendo! **-Abrazo a Kengo.**\- Gracias pero se cuidarme sola, se que en algún momento llegaré a necesitarte, que estés aquí a mi lado, tengo suficiente**

**-¿Puedes alejarte?**

**-Ahora que se que tengo un hermano mayor, nunca me alejare**

Kengo aún seguía aprendiendo como ser un hermano mayor. Controlar aquel impulso de hacer algo más por su hermana y como tratar con ella cuando había veces en las que no la podia soportar. Tal vez no tenían mucho en común pero todo se resolvía con unas bebidas alcohólicas y un cigarrillo al aire libre. Una reunión para platicar sobre como había sido su día. Un pequeño duelo amistoso donde podian apostar, salir un momento para conocerse mejor. Aceptar varias cosas como no permitir algunas. El amor de hermanos era algo curioso, desde un principio, Kengo pensó que nunca tendría hermanos pero grande fue sorpresa en el momento que le dieron una hermana.

Una hermana que a pesar de todo, daría la vida por ella.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Dónde consigo un hermano como Kengo? ¡Necesito uno de esos! ¡Porfavor! Algo lindo y tierno con parejas que muchas veces no se ven. ¿Ustedes que piensan de ello?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 24 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
